


Butt Plug

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Juguetes sexuales, M/M, la memorable entrevista donde Harry se movia como si tuviera algo en su trasero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry aceptaba los experimentos de Louis, más cuando los disfrutaba de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt Plug

Vi de reojo como los managers negaban con la cabeza, pero no pudo importarme menos.

Sonreí de vuelta cuándo Louis tomo mi cara, los chicos solo se rieron bajito y no pude calmar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. 

Tuve que moverme un poco, para acomodarme mejor. Uh. Eso se había sentido bien. Pero tenía que evitar moverme mucho, o de lo contrario, iba terminar jadeando en público, con millones de personas viéndome.

Le di una pequeña mirada a Louis, que estaba a mi lado, y trate de contener la sonrisa, claro que Louis lo noto, y me sonrió de vuelta, con los ojos brillosos, moviendo su mano tan femeninamente como él lo hacía, acomodando su cabello lacio de lado. 

Hermoso. 

A veces intentaba no verlo de esa manera, para no levantar más sospechas, pero me era imposible, siempre que veía una entrevista, después de grabarla, me encontraba con mi mirada perdida en Louis, en su rostro, su boca, su cabello, sus manos, su piel, y claro, su hermoso trasero. 

En verdad lo intentaba, pero nunca pude.

Estaba escuchando al entrevistador, cuando sentí la mano izquierda de Louis colarse por mi espalda. Gemí bajito. Estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, que a mi novio no se le ocurriera meter su mano, ni hacer ninguna presión. 

Louis presiono sobre mi trasero, haciendo que me levantara y abriera los ojos y la boca. 

Bueno, al parecer no conocía a muchos dioses. 

Me relaje en el toque de Louis, y sentí aún más la presión, esa jodida cosa se enterró un poco más dentro de mí. Me erguí, tratando de empujar la mano de Louis, no era que no quisiera, claro que quería, pero hasta yo sabía que había algo malo en estar haciendo eso en una entrevista.

Vi al monitor, y me di cuenta de la mirada de Louis, fija en el entrevistador, divertido, travieso. Hizo otra presión, y esa cosa se enterró por completo. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Eso estuvo bien, demasiado bien.

Me vi en el monitor, cuando abri los ojos por última vez, y luego me relaje, Zayn que estaba al lado de Louis le dio una mirada confundida, y yo trate de no parecer tan sonrojado. 

Bueno, tampoco podía hacer eso.

Louis sonrió más ampliamente, sacando su mano de mi parte trasera, y yo tuve que cerrar un poco las piernas, para que no notaran la erección que ya tenía.

Me concentre en la entrevista, aunque lo único que quería era que se terminara, para poder ponerme de pie, y sacarme un poco esa cosa que Louis me había metido horas antes, en la habitación del hotel.

 

>

La entrevista termino, y estuvimos conversando un poco con el entrevistador, era una oficina pequeña, sonreí cuando Niall me dijo algo sobre los pechos de una muchacha que estaba por ahí. A veces el rubio olvidaba que a mí no me interesaban en lo más mínimo los pechos de ninguna mujer, era cómico ver a Niall resignado, cuando le decía que no me interesaba saber que quería hacer Niall con esos pechos y esa chica.

Liam estaba diciéndole algo a Louis, cuando la mirada de mi novio se posó en la mía, me hizo un ademán con la cabeza, seguí la dirección, y vi una puerta, y dejando a Niall, que ahora conversaba con Zayn, me puse de pie.

Casi sentí la mirada de Louis en mí espalda.   
Solo tuve que esperar un minuto, antes de que Louis saliera y tomara mi mano, vi divertido a Louis buscando una puerta. El baño fue lo primero que se encontró.

-Vamos- me dijo en un susurro suave.

Entre al baño y le di un vistazo, era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, solo cabían, a lo mucho, 3 o 4 personas. Solo había una taza, un orinal, espejo, lavabo y un sillón pequeñito.

Las manos de Louis se colaron por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía él.

-¿Te divertiste en la entrevista?- Louis me preguntó.

Bufe- Claro, me encanta que me metas mano.

-¿No te gusta?

A Louis le hubiera funcionado ese puchero, si hubiera estado con otra persona, con migo no, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Descarado, claro que me gusta, solo que no me gusta que miles de personas lo noten.

El otro chico se había encogido de hombros- Ya, ya, no te enfades. Déjame probarte que el Butplugs si funciona.

-¿El qué?- arrugué el ceño. Que mierda era eso.

Louis se rio, burlándose claramente de mi- Esa cosa rosada que traes en el trasero Harry, vamos a ver qué tan rápido puedo cogerte.

Alejo sus manos de mi cintura, y me dio la vuelta, tuve que apoyarme en el lavabo, las manos de Louis se entretuvieron bajando mi pantalón, y yo tuve que abrir un poco las piernas.

-Mira nada más, que bonito se ve esto desde aquí- le escuche decir, estaba de rodillas, viendo fijamente mi trasero.

Me sonroje, y mis manos se aferraron a la cerámica. Sentí los dedos agiles de Louis separando mis nalgas, y tuve que morderme los labios cuando Louis empujo un poco más adentro esa cosa.

-¿Qué no ibas a sacarla?- jadee.

Louis la saco, y yo sentí un enorme vació. 

-Estas tan abierto Harry…

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, podía sentir el aire colarse por ahí, sentía el aliento de Louis, casi podía ver su mirada fija en mí, en esa parte tan íntima. Y lo único que eso provoco, fue que se me parara un poco más, era doloroso.

Escuche a Louis ponerse de pie, bajándose los pantaloncillos, el inconfundible sonido de Louis desabrochando los tirantes que ese día llevaba. Vi de reojo, no se había bajado por completo los pantalones, solo lo hizo por debajo de su perfecto trasero, los tirantes colgaban a los lados, y el me sonreía de esa manera que me hacía gemir.

-Te la voy a meter Harold.

Como me ponía que me dijera Harold.

Me inclino solo un poco, y yo de nuevo tome con fuerza el lavabo, de un solo movimiento, senti todo el miembro de Louis dentro mio. 

Y no me dolio nada, y abri los ojos, por la sorpresa, esuche la risa de Louis en mi oído.

-Ahora tienes que apretar, aprisioname-Me dijo con voz grave, esa voz que Louis solo sacaba cuando estaba muy enfadado, o cuando me cogía por la noches- Yo hago todo, tu solo aprieta duro.

Y eso hice, lo apreté lo más que pude, y supe que a él le encataba, por que a mi me encantaba, y estábamos conectados, y eso era demasiado placentero y caliente.

Las embestidas de Louis eran fuertes, aunque en esa posición era un poco complicado, por que yo estaba por completo inclinado, para que él puidiera metérmela como quisiera. 

Casí podía ver los pies de Louis de puntillas, para poder alcanzarme.

Su mano tomo mi pene, y lo masajeo al ritmo de las embestidas. Y el me dijo la verdad.   
Solo tenía que apretar. Duro, Fuerte.   
Y el ButPlugs era una maravilla, y quería tenerlo dentro de mi siempre, para estar listo, para su novio, y poder coger con Louis en menos de 5 minutos. 

Louis nunca me mentía.

Lo esuche gemir en mi oído inclinado, y yo volte el rostro para robarle un beso que el no me regreso, estaba con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose la lengua con los dientes, con su flequillo pegado a su piel.

Vi los tirantes callendo a sus lados, y con una mano tome el izquierdo, luego hice lo mismo con el otro, los jale hacía delante, y Louis ahogo un gemido, lo guie en las envestidas, marcando el ritmo, jalando los tirantes, y perdiéndome en las voz de Louis y en su miembro dándome duro.

Me vine en su mano, cerrando los ojos y soltando los tirantes, mis pies se levantaron del piso, y prácticamente cargue a Louis en mi espalda, lo escuche reír, y luego llenarme por completo, se sentía caliente, y no supe si era mi cabeza o la temperatura del cuerpo de Louis, o simplemente que eso era lo normal, que el semen fuera caliente.

Nos estabilizamos un poco, vi mi reloj, teníamos 6 minutos en el baño, en condiciones normales tardaríamos mas de 20. 

Yo era tan estrecho, siempre. Mi nuevo accesorio favorito, definitivamente era el But Pulgs.

Louis salió de mí, y lo vi tomar un pedazo de papel para limpiarse, me dio otro pedazo, limpiamos nuestros cuerpos, y yo me agache a limpiar el semen que había dejado en el piso. De rodillas.

-Ahí estas perfecto- escuche que Louis me decía- No te muevas.

No me moví. El tomo el ButPlugs y lo lavo con agua, lo seco un poco y se agacho detrás de mi.

-Inclinate.

Lo hice, me apoye en mis manos y rodillas, y sentí como Louis volvía a meterme esa cosa de los dioses en el trasero.

-Listo- me dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie- ¿Se siente bien?

Asentí como tonto, se sentía mejor que bien, porque estaba frio, y mi entrada en ese momento aún tenía el calor de Louis.

Me subió los pantalones y acomodo mi saco, hice lo mismo con su ropa, subí sus tirantes y antes de que se alejara acomode su cabello.

-Eso fue fantástico- le dije.

Louis me sonrio de lado, y acaricio mis rizos- Lo se.

Nos dimos una mirada en el espejo. Se iban a dar cuenta, al menos los chicos y Paul, tenía la mirada brillante y estaba sonrojado. Louis no se veía menos caliente, se había subido un poco más los tirantes, y ahora se notaba más su trasero, firme y redondo. Y claro, estaba sonrosado.

-No me toques de esa manera frente a las cámaras- le dije antes de salir- No quiero que se enfaden.

Louis asintió- Claro- pero tomo mi trasero y lo apretó fuerte, haciendo que la cosa se adentrara más.

-Lou…

-No hay cámaras- beso mis labios y se alejo sonriendo.

Lo vi abrir la puerta, lo seguí en silencio y antes de entrar de nuevo a la oficina se dio la vuelta- ¿Sabes por que lo metí de nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque si lo sabía.

-Es un día largo, y vamos a hacer otra entrevista, voy a querer cogerte otra vez hoy, y vas a estar tan listo para mí Harry.

Lo dijo en un susurro, provocándome, me sonrío como solo él sabe, y entro a la oficina. 

Tomando aire, lo seguí. Vi que los nuevos entrevistadores estaban ya sentados, y corrí para llegar a mi lugar. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. 

Demasiado movimiento. Ese día iba a resultar muy interesante.

**

 

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
